Wedding day
by Jessicacrystalrosediamond
Summary: What possibly can happen on a wedding day


inuyasha x oc one shot

the wedding day

I look at my self in the mirror my crystal blue eyes sparkling and my bright red hair shining. I look down at the ring thats on my left wedding finger and smiles more. I put on my white sleeveless corset low high dress thats has diamonds on the corset and the skirt, there is a big white bow where the skirt and the corset meet that has diamonds on it to. I put half of my hair up into a tight bun and puts a black with white flower comb with a vail attached to it into the top of my bun and smiles. I put on my thigh high stockings and a pair of hell shoe... i mean heels and sighs then i make sure my white diamond stiletto nails look good. I do my make up, i put on some sparkly masquara, i use my sparkly eye liner and makes a wing then i put a diamond at the tip of each wing then i put on some red sparkly lip stick. I dont here the door open so i continue getting ready until i feel arms around my waist. I look over to see inuyasha in his usual clothes which i dont mind that he wears that for a suit cuz... it's inuyasha we're talking about XD

"inuyasha its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and arent you suppose to be in your suit" i ask

"seriously jessica i just had this nag from my step mom, i dont need it from you to" Inuyasha says "besides i dont care if its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding or if i wear a tux and i know you dont either"he continues. I giggle and sigh

"yeah your right i dont care i was just kidding silly" i say giggling

"now how is my beautiful bride and wife-to-be" he asks

"good and how is my handsome groom and husband-to-be" I ask

"oh hes impatient and getting angry that he has to wait to marry his bride and wife-to-be" inuyasha say.

"young master shouldnt you be getting ready" asks a familiar voice. me and inuyasha sweat drop as inuyasha smacks his neck and puts his hand out. Myoga falls into his hand causing me to giggle

"hi Myoga" i say softly

"hi mistress jessica you look so pretty if you werent gonna marry master inuyasha i would do it myself." i blush and giggle.

"dont flatter me myoga" i say giggling some more. I hear a growl and someone wrap their arms around my waist. i giggle more and sigh "calm down Inuyasha no one is gonna take me from you" i say

"you got that right and anyone who try's dies". i sigh when inuyasha says that

"ok my possesive doggy" i say turning to face inuyasha and plays with his ears. Myoga laughs and walks out the room. Inuyasha puts his head on my shoulders and sighs.

"i love you jessica" He says

"i love you too inuyasha now go and wait for me like your suppose to do before i call off the wedding" i say sternly

"you wouldnt dare" he says growling

"you dont think i wont.." i smirk "Sesshomaru im" i was cut off by inuyasha pressing his lips against mine

"shut up before i tickle you to death" i squeal.

"no ok ok fine" i say. i start pushing him out the door "but you need to leave... SESSHOMARU" i hear foot steps

"yes jessica" i hear the voice of sesshomaru

"do something with him so i can get ready please" i say looking at sesshomaru

"ok" sesshomaru says picking up his younger brother and walking away. i sigh when I hear a bunch of foot steps and i see Sango, Kagome, Kaede, Ayame, Rin, Soten, Koharu, kagomes mom, Jinenjis mom and Shoga running towards me. i giggle when i see they arent even ready.

"are you guys kidding me common ill help you guys get ready since im ready my self." i say ushering them all into the room. i was about to close the door until i see two little twin girls running over, i smile and let them in to. i get Soten, the twins and Rin ready then i do their hair and make then i help Kaede get ready then i help the rest.

"Jessica you look so pretty this makes me wonder if this is how kikyo would look in a wedding dress." Lady Kaede says. i giggle

"i bet i technacilly look exactly like her except for my crystal blues eyes" i say smiling as i put Kaede's hair up into a bun and puts a pretty comb into it.

"jessica you look so pretty" sango says. when all the girls are ready i open the door and when i do i see Shippo, Miroku holding a baby boy, Koga, Jaken, Jinenji, Sesshomaru, kagomes grandpa, sota and Totosai.. and their all in suits. i smile

"my my jessica you dressed up well but dont you think the dress is showing to much skin" says miroku

"yeah sure dad" i say glaring. Miroku sweat drops

"sorry my daddy instincts are kicking in" Miroku says sighing. I laugh and point to Sango and the twins

"well theres your family" i Say giggling. Miroku kisses Sango and smiles. I look up at jinenji and smiles I get on my tippy toes and fixes his pony tail. Jinenji smiles and hugs me causing me to squeal happily and hug back. Jinenji puts me down and walks over to his mom. Koga walks up to me and messes up my hair smirking. I start screaming at him and fixes it. Koga walks over to Ayame and hugs her. I pick up shippo and starts tossing him.

"hows my little man" i say laughing as he laughs.

"im not little anymore" he says squealing

"until i cant pick you up your gonna be known as my little man." i say putting him down and letting him run over to Soten.

"hi jaken" i say bending down

"hello jessica" he says

"are you gonna be nice to me today or will i have to beat your butt again" i ask

"ill only be nice cuz its your wedding day" jaken says. I roll my eyes giggling and puts my white silk gloves on.

"ok well you look handsome in your lovely suit" i say smiling

"oh please dont smile at me only sesshomaru can do that and he doesnt do that unless he wants to kill me" Jaken says panicking and runs over to rin. I giggle and shake my head.

"hi sota how is your crush with rin" i ask whispering in his ear he blushes and looks away

"we're actually dating." sota says. i smiles and pat his head

"thats my big man" i say giggling

"hi ' I say hugging him.

"hi jessica.. are you really gonna marry that half demon" he asks

"yes i am " i say giggling. Totosai walks over and hugs me

"my granddaughter getting married to a demon like him.. youve done well" Totosai says smiling. I looks up at Sesshomaru and smiles

"hi brother" i say smirking

"hi sister" he says smiling. my eyes widen "you know for a human your not half bad" he says leaning over smirking more "i dont under stand why you chose my stupid brother over me but as long as your happy and he's happy im fine." sesshomaru says. He looks at jaken and smiles causing jaken to freak out. i giggle

"now where is this girl thats gonna be my daughter in law" i hear a voice say. i look over sesshomaru's shoulder and smiles. Sesshomaru walks over to rin, sota and jaken. i put on a stern face and look down. Sesshomarus mom walks over to me and lifts my chin up "if your going to be my daughter in law you better have your head up with pride dont slouch and most of all smile its your wedding day." she says smiling. I smile back and giggle

"thank you for exepting me" i say softly. She smiles

"your stronger then any human ive ever seen.. and you can handle inuyasha thats saying something" she says. i nod "now lets get you married she says handing me beautiful white roses. I look down at the white shikon jewel that i possess and holds it in my hand as everone but Rin, Soken, Totosai, And Sesshomarus mom leave. I feel a power flow around me causing me to smile. I looks up and Totosai

"im ready grandpa." i look up at Sesshomarus mom and smile. "im ready to become your daughter in law" i say. we walk out and walk to these french doors. Rin and Soken walk out first. I walk out with sesshomarus mom and totosai. i look up only to see inuyasha in a suit. i try my hardest not to laugh. I make it up the steps and stands infront of inuyasha. he puts his hands around my waist and smiles.

"you look so lovely I just want to be married to you already" he says and strokes my cheek.

"me to" i say running my gloved hands through his hair. we face the preacher

This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for GROOM'S NAME and BRIDE'S NAME from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last." the preacher looks at Inuyasha "Do you Inuyasha take Jessica to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" asks the preacher

"i do" Inuyasha say taking the ring hes gonna give me. the preacher looks at me

"Do you Jessica take Inuyasha to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asks

"i do" i say taking the ring im gonna give to him. we look at each other and holds each others hand.

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" the preacher asks. we set the rings into his hand "May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many" says the preacher. we take the rings and exchange them

"you may now kiss the bride" says the preacher. Inuyasha picks me up by my waist and hold me over his head then kisses me. the crowd claps and screams. I hug inuyasha as he holds me bridal style we look at each other and kisses again. i toss the flowers behind me and wraps my arms around inuyasha's neck. I pull away and looks inuyashas eyes. I feel more power flow through me as i run my fingers through his hair and kisses him again. He puts me down on my feet. I look down at my necklace to see power coming from the white shikon jewel i wear and flow around me. i feel myself be lifted up and spin slowly. I feel myself change and my nails grow. i feel something at the top of my head. i open my eyes and i feel them change as well. I land on my feet and blink. i look down to see the jewel glow more then disappear. i still feel the power tho. i look up at inuyasha and smiles. he lifts up his hand to the top of my head and pets something. i close my eyes

"jessica your a your a inu-hanyo now." he says softly.

"really" i ask

"yeah the shikon jewel must have changed you." he says. i nod and smiles. i play with inuyasha's ears and giggles. "your so pretty" he says

"and your so handsome" i say giggling


End file.
